


A Boy and His Wolf

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M, Pre-Slash, implied soul-bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: The Sheriff finds a wolf after a fire burns down a neighboring village. The Sheriff’s son takes a shine to the wolf, maybe it’s the blood that runs through his veins, the same Stark blood that was very much his mother’s.Original Post: December 6th, 2012Prompt: “I wouldn't mind seeing some kind of Song of Ice and Fire Crossover where the Teen Wolf characters are still werewolves (I mean, it would fit in quite fine with all the supernatural stuff in the tv show/book series) and run around with the other characters. I have no idea what else would happen, but it would just be cool to see. Derek/Stiles or Isaac/Stiles as main pairing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burntotears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/gifts).



> This was written for the [TW Holidays Exchange on LJ](http://tw-holidays.livejournal.com/)
> 
> I have watched the TV Show, but I have not read the books. All of this is made up. Also, I apologize for the hatchet-job of an ending; there is more to the story (including sexy times), I just have not written it yet, and I don't know if I ever will.
> 
> This is set about 500 years after the events of ASOFAI.

Stiles had heard that a fire had burned down a village up near the old wall. His father had been called out to investigate the matter since he was the king’s hand – though people called him the Sheriff. It has been two weeks since his father left, but there have been weekly ravens from his father telling him not to worry, and even though Stiles had complained that he was ten, and therefore old enough to not need a baby sitter, he has been enjoying spending time with Scott and Scott’s mom.

There were rumors about Beacon Hills, the village that had burned down; it was said that wolves and white walkers haunted the woods there. Winter had long come and gone, so Stiles is not quite sure he believes those rumors, but the Stark in him wants to know if the dire wolves that had been considered extinct for almost a century have not, in fact, been wiped out. His great-great-great-grandfather had been a king of Winterfell for a few years before the Great War. He is often told that his mother was a true Stark, and that he is just like her. There must always be a Stark at Winterfell, after all.

“Father!” Stiles yells, running down the stairs when he sees his father jump off his horse, Gus. He almost trips over Scott’s mom on his way to the door, and he laughs as he slides into the wood. He wrenches the door open and pulls his father inside. “So. What happened?”

“Stiles, it is not right to talk about this now. Are you ready to leave?” Stiles rolls his eyes at his father—he will get him to open up about it later—and goes up to Scott’s room to grab his pack and say good-bye to his friend.

“Thank you, Lady McCall!” Stiles throws his arms around her waist before following his father over to Gus. “Now can you tell me about the fire?” Stiles asks as his father lifts him up onto the horse before swinging up behind Stiles.

“Stiles, your enthusiasm for the morbid is not right,” his father says as they move towards their own house. “It was terrible, Stiles. The Hale family home was completely burned down. We did not find any survivors in the building or in the surrounding area, and almost the whole town was in ashes. We built a temporary housing structure for the villagers, but it seems like we are going to have to open Winterfell to provide refuge for the village – almost nothing was salvageable. If we expand Winterfell, we might be able to use the land for agriculture and livestock.”

Stiles is quiet as his father talks about the devastation they found. It is unclear how the fires were started, but his father thinks it might have been a group of hunters who had heard of the rumors and had been sniffing around for a few months.

 

* * *

 

“Stiles!” He hears his father calling for him through his window, and he scrambles to it. The sheriff is carrying something heavy, and he runs downstairs to help his father.

“Is that --?” Stiles stares in shocked silence.

“Yes, Stiles! Now give me a hand! He is heavier than he looks!” Stiles is startled out of his stupor, and he moves forward. The wolf’s fur is the blackest of blacks he has ever seen.

“What is wrong with him?” Stiles asks once they have moved the wolf onto the living room floor.

“I do not know, but I have sent for Maester Deaton. He should be here soon. He smells like fire, and he looks completely emaciated. I think the rumors about Beacon Hills may have been true. I wonder if he followed the familiar scent of the residents of Beacon Hills over to Winterfell. We almost did not see him, his fur is so dark.”

Stiles and his father stare at the wolf until Maester Deaton arrives. “He is severely dehydrated and malnourished. The scars on his torso are probably from the fire in Beacon Hills, I am assuming that is where he migrated from, considering the rumors. I am surprised he did not attack your group when you found him.”

“I think he was just too tired to put up a fight. Do you think we should isolate him till he is healed and healthier? Will he pose any danger to us?”

“Isolating him for a day or two would be wise, just to see what his temperament is like. It is a little disconcerting that he is out here all alone-he is merely a pup.”

Stiles watches the exchange between his father and Maester Deaton with rapt attention. He thinks it is pretty amazing that they have found a dire wolf. According to the legends, the Starks have always had a very strong connection to them and it is a bond rooted in magic. At least, that is what his mother used to tell him, before she died. It is what he misses most about her, the time she spent telling him stories about the history of the land. Even though the wolf is just pup, Stiles thinks he is a lot smaller than he expected it to be. He runs his hand over the wolf’s head and it blinks up at him with its big blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

The Sheriff houses the wolf in one of the empty stables behind the Stilinski house, where he spends the first few days skittish. The first day, Stiles is forbidden to go into the stables. The Sheriff and the other villagers have a hard time getting the wolf to do anything but spend the whole day growling and baring its teeth at anyone who comes within an arms length of it. One evening, Stiles sneaks into the stable, and when the Sheriff finally finds him, Stiles is curled up around the wolf and they are both fast asleep. When he approaches them, the wolf open his eyes and glares at the sheriff.

Stiles is the only one the wolf does not growl at, so he is inevitably charged with caring for him. Had it been any other chore, Stiles would have complained till the end of time, but he is more than happy to be around the wolf, just as the wolf is happy to be around Stiles. The wolf eats more than Stiles, which Stiles’ father jokingly says is a miracle.

When Stiles leaves for the night, locking the wolf in the barn, it howls mournfully and Stiles sulks in his room, face puffy from throwing a tantrum. On the third day, the Sheriff finally lets Stiles bring the wolf into the house, and Stiles chatters on and smiles brightly at his father.

At night, the wolf whines, and Stiles pats the bed and waits for him to jump up. Stiles flops back into bed, and the wolf snuggles closer. Under Stiles’ watchful eye, it does not take long for the wolf to regain his strength.

 

* * *

 

Stiles wakes up warm and content, not unusual since the wolf started sleeping in his bed, but he is pinned down against the bed with the weight of the wolf against his back. It somehow feels larger, and when Stiles brings his hand up to push the wolf’s snout off his shoulder, the soft skin he finds instead startles him. He panics and kicks out, simultaneously pushing the wolf away and falling off the bed.

He backs up against the wall to safely stare at the groaning boy on the floor. The boy whines and Stiles wants to reach out for him, but he does not. He watches carefully as the boy wakes up slowly, and when he watches realization spark in those familiar blue eyes, a part of him cannot help but be amused.

“Oh no!” the boy whimpers, and Stiles involuntarily kicks out, knocking over the lamp noisily. “Oh God, no!” The boy has a feral look in his eyes when he notices Stiles, and if Stiles did not know him, he would be afraid. But Stiles knows those eyes, and he reaches out for the boy, who cowers away from Stiles.

“Do not be scared,” Stiles whispers, moving until he is crouched down in front of the boy. The boy is looking down at his knees, and Stiles traces his fingers along his hairline with feather-light touches. Stiles shivers under the intensity of the blue eyes when they turn on him. “What is your name?”

Stiles giggles at the way the boy’s eyes widen in surprise. “Derek.”

“Are you the wolf?” Stiles asks, pressing his palms to the sides of Derek’s face.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Stiles smiles as he stands up, and holds his hand out to Derek. “You might want to turn back. We cannot let anyone know what you are. I do not want you to ever have to leave me.”

Derek’s eyes widen, and he nods. “I would not leave you even if I could,” Derek assures Stiles, and shifts into his wolf form, nuzzling into the crook of Stiles’ neck.

That night, after Stiles locks his door behind him, Derek turns back into a boy, and they wrap their arms around each other and talk till the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments to let me know what you thought. <3


End file.
